DESPUÉS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO
by ladyvigee
Summary: 100% YAOI 18 años Donnie y Mikey veían con miedo como el reloj avanzaba rápidamente ante sus ojos, con deseos de que se detuviera para no pasar lo que desde hace meses sucedía después de entrenar. Leonardo y Raphael miraban ansiosos como las manecillas del reloj avanzaban rápidamente motivandolos y deseando que la lecciones terminara


**HOLAAAA**

 **Que tal ¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos?, jajajaja yo diría que demasiado tiempo**

 **Quiero comentarles que estoy muy feliz de regresar con otro finc que espero que les guste**

 **Sé que me he dedicado principalmente a las chicas súper poderosas y a otros cartoons, pero bueno esta vez decidí regresar con uno de lar tortugas ninja versión nickelodeon n.n**

 **Como siempre esta es una historia para mayores de 18 años debido a la cantidad de lemon y palabras**

 **Del mismo modo encontraran yaoi e incesto**

 **Así que sin nada más que decir pz…comencemos**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los minutos en aquella habitación pasaban demasiado lentos para aquellas dos tortugas que se morían de ganas por que la clase se terminara de una vez

Mientras tanto las otras dos tortugas simplemente rogaban que el tiempo se detuviera y que su maestro y padre no se encerrara hasta el día de mañana en su cuarto

Muy bien queridos hijos, estoy muy orgulloso y al mismo tiempo muy desilusionado- decía Splinter mientras que se sentaba frente a frente a los mencionados- Leonardo y Raphael estoy contento y satisfecho de que sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales hayan mejorado tan considerablemente en los últimos meses, enserio estoy orgulloso de ustedes

Gracias Sensei- dijeron al mismo tiempo el de rojo y el azul

Ante aquella oración Donatello y Miguel Ángel simplemente giraron los ojos con fastidio mientras que presionaban fuertemente sus rodillas

En cambio ustedes- sentencio mirando a los menores- no entiendo cómo diablos sus habilidades han empeorado en vez de mejorar- decía con voz dura – en estos meses han empeorado por completo y eso me desilusiona mucho, en vez de ayudar a sus hermanos mayores creo que les están estorbando

Padre…no- decía Mikey con voz quebrada pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido

Sensei le pido que no sea tan cruel con ellos- decía Raphael- la verdad es que Donnie como Mikey son de gran ayuda para nosotros- decía con una sonrisa prepotente mientras que miraba de reojo a Leonardo

Eso es cierto padre…ellos dos son los principales responsables de que hayamos mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo, sin ellos nosotros…simplemente seguiríamos estancados en las habilidades que teníamos- decía Leonardo seguro de sus palabras

Ante aquellas palabras el hombre rata simplemente acaricio su barba que colgaba mientras que observaba como Leonardo y Raphael lo miraban serios y seguros de sus palabras, mientras que Donatello y Miguel Ángel tenían la cabeza agachada

Bueno… si ese es el caso está bien- decía mientras que se ponía de pie- pero ellos tendrán que mejorar sus habilidades, por lo que creo que entrenaré con ellos más tiempo

Donnie y Mikey ante aquella oración simplemente levantaron su rostro mientras que miraban felices a su padre

¡es enserio padre!- mencionaron los menores mientras que miraban ilusionados al mencionado e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie

Leonardo y Raphael simplemente miraban con reproche, odio e indiferencia aquella escena mientras que presionaban fuertemente sus puños y la mandíbula

Si hijos…- decía con duda Splinter al ver la emoción en los ojos de los menores ante su idea ya que normalmente se quejaban y hacían berrinche – pero no hoy…y de hecho...no sé cuándo, solo lo estoy diciendo verbalmente

Ante aquellas palabras los ojos y rostros de emoción que habían aparecido en Donatello y Miguel Ángel desaparecieron inmediatamente, mientras que ahora los mayores simplemente sonreían con triunfo

TIN…TIN…TIN

El sonido del reloj avisando que el entrenamiento había terminado se dejó escuchar por todo el dojo alegrando los cuerpos de los hermanos mayores y congelando los cuerpos de los hermanos menores

En fin hijos míos…es hora de que esta pobre y anciana rata se vaya a descansar – decía Splinter mientras que poco a poco caminaba hacia su habitación- quiero que descansen todo lo que puedan y por favor no me interrumpan mi sueño que cada día es más pesado- y sin esperar respuesta Splinter cerró la puerta

Ante aquella acción hubo un incómodo silencio que invadió por completo el lugar, silencio que fue interrumpido cuando de repente Mikey y Donnie se habían levantado de golpe y salían corriendo del dojo como si su vida dependiera de eso

Vaya…ya ni por que los protegimos se portan bien?- decía con fastidio Raphael incorporándose

Ya los conoces…- decía como si nada Leonardo incorporándose también

Y sin esperar más salieron detrás de sus traviesos hermanos

Donatello y Miguel Ángel corrían desesperadamente por todas las alcantarillas tratando de escapar de sus hermanos

No…no vienen…-decía un cansado Mikey mientras que detenía su cuerpo y se recargaba en la mugrosa pared

Me alegro….-contesto Donatello quien imito a su hermano menor

En verdad no quiero…. – decía después de un tiempo el de naranja con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

Yo tampoco- sentenciaba el genio mirando a su hermano mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar – si Splinter supiera el motivo de por qué hemos bajado nuestro nivel…- decía en un susurro solo para él mientras que inconscientemente unas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos

Jajaja solo hasta aquí pudieron correr?-

Ante aquella voz el cuerpo de los menores se paralizo, pero más el cuerpo de Mikey quien comenzó a temblar, inmediatamente Donatello se echó a correr a toda prisa y justo cuando el de naranja estaba por hacerlo….

Corres y te va peor- sentencio serio el de rojo

Miguel Ángel ante aquellas palabras simplemente no pudo moverse de su lugar y simplemente se quedó ahí congelado

Si, eres buen chico…-decía Raphael mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a su hermano menor – ahora qué tal si vamos a desestresarnos?- pregunto coqueto tomando el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos para podérselo llevar

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Donatello seguía corriendo como desesperado por toda la alcantarilla mirando de vez en cuando tras su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie lo perseguía, sabia de antemano que Mikey había sido atrapado por su hermano mayor y él simplemente no quería correr con la misma suerte

Sin embargo a pesar de que su mente quería escapar y se sentía activa en todo momento su cuerpo no lo hacía y en esos momentos sus piernas ya no daban para más por lo que poco a poco fue deteniéndose hasta llegar a un lugar sin salida

Vaya…hasta que dejaste de correr-

Donatello ante aquella voz simplemente se estremeció y miro como poco a poco su hermano mayor se acerba a él, por lo que comenzó a retroceder

Vamos Donnie ya no tienes a donde correr, ¿Por qué no mejor te rindes?, así como lo hizo Mikey y te trato bien?

Ante aquellas palabras el mayor simplemente se le quedo mirando analizando la situación

Vamos Donatello, estoy muy estresado de cumplir cada uno de los caprichos de Sensei, enserio necesito de tu ayuda para desestresarme y descansar tranquilo….ayúdame…si?

Donnie simplemente negaba con la cabeza

¿lo vas hacer por las buenas o por las malas?- pregunto ya enojado el azul

Ante aquella oración el de morado se le quedo mirando suplicante, pero desgraciadamente esa mirada ya no funcionaba con Leonardo por lo que poco a poco comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su guarida

En menos de 20 minutos habían llegado

Vaya..aaahh…ya llegaron…-decía Raphael quien se encontraba levantado mirando hacia la entrada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba algo que no se podía ver gracias al respaldo del sillón

Sin embargo el de morado sabía muy bien que había detrás de ese respaldo y que hacia la mano de Raphael

Bueno Donnie quería correr un poco mas- decía con burla el de azul mientras que tomaba el mencionado del hombro fuertemente y lo dirigía hacia el gran sillón frente al televisor

Donatello simplemente se resistía un poco ocasionando que Leonardo presionara más fuerte el agarre que mantenía

Fuertemente fue aventado hacia el sillón boca arriba, e inmediatamente sus ojos voltearon a ver a su hermano naranja que se encontraba lagrimeando sentado en el sillón mientras que lamia de arriba hacia abajo el miembro de Raphael que se encontraba parado frente a él mientras que este acariciaba su cabeza mientras que le marcaba el ritmo y donde lamer

Mira qué lindo es Mikey, ayudando a su hermano mayor, ¿Por qué tú no eres un buen hermano y haces lo mismo?- decía Leonardo mientras que obligaba a mirarlo

Donatello simplemente negó con la cabeza

¿quieres que intercambiemos parejas y sea Rapha quien se desestrese contigo?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente Leonardo

Ante aquella pregunta el de morado abrió los ojos sorprendido

Sí, eso me gustaría- decía el de rojo mientras que obligaba a Mikey abrir su boca para introducir su miembro por completo y sin esperar más comenzó a mover su cintura sacando y metiendo su miembro de la boca de su hermano como desesperado sin importarle que el de naranja se ahogara

Donatello simplemente miraba a Mikey que lloraba con más ganas mientras que trataba de no ahogarse con el pene de su hermano en su boca

Sí, eso es lo que quieres cierto?- pregunto Leonardo mientras que acariciaba tiernamente su rostro- ¿quieres que sea Raphael quien te folle?

El de morado simplemente comenzó a negar con su cabeza mientras que miraba suplicante a su hermano mayor

Bien…-decía sin dejar de acariciarlo- entonces por qué no haces lo mismo que está haciendo Mikey pero a tu ritmo

Y sin esperar más Leonardo se incorporó hasta quedar frente a él dejando su miembro a su alcance

Comenzó a lamerlo-

Donatello simplemente no dijo nada y sin más saco su lengua para empezar a lamer el largo de ese pedazo de carne mientras que comenzaba a escuchar los gemidos de su hermano

Aaaahh…si…así…- decía Leonardo mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza- ahora mételo- ordeno

Donatello simplemente abrió la boca e inmediatamente fue llenada por el miembro de Leonardo

Mikey y Donnie simplemente tenían los ojos cerrados mientras que movían su lengua de un lado a otro tratando de ofrecerle mayor placer a su hermano, algunas veces daban leves mordiditas y otras simplemente succionaban sacando varios gemidos por parte de los mayores

Sii…aaahh…Mikey…si así …me gusta- decía Raphael al sentir su miembro siendo absorbido – tu sabes que me caga prepararte, así que mójala bien, si quieres que entre fácil

Ante aquellas palabras el menor simplemente comenzó acelerar los movimientos de su lengua y cabeza para poder abarcar todo el miembro de su hermano, si no más adelante en el proceso se iba arrepentir

Tú también Donnie, mójalo bien, porque hoy no tengo ganas de prepararte

Ante eso el de morado simplemente asintió y comenzó a imitar los movimientos de su hermano menor

Raphael y Leonardo se sentían en la gloria ante las bocas de sus hermanos, enserio jamás imaginaron que sus lindos y tiernos hermanitos pudieran causarles tantas cosas, pero sobre todo tanto placer

Inmediatamente sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasar por su columna dándoles a entender que su clímax estaba a nada de llegar, por lo que con algo de brusquedad apartaron a los menores de golpe

Es suficiente- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ante eso Donnie y Mikey simplemente se paralizaron

Acomódense- ordeno Raphael mientras que comenzaba a masturbarse

El de naranja y el de morado simplemente asintieron mientras que se ponían de pie solo para acomodarse en cuatro sobre el sillón, mirándose frente a frente

Ante aquella pose que Leonardo y Raphael les habían impuesto a sus hermanos simplemente sonrieron con superioridad, después de todo esa pose era perfecta para que los dos pasivos se observaran mutuamente

Sin esperar más los mayores se colocaron detrás de ellos e inmediatamente Mikey tomo la mano de su hermano Donatello mientras que sentía como Raphael comenzaba a separarle las piernas para poder acomodarse

Donnie- susurro con miedo y lagrimeando el de naranja- no quiero…-

Sin embargo un fuerte grito salió de su boca al ser penetrado con fuerza y certeramente

Aaahh…duele…duelee… -decía con dolor el menor mientras que apretaba fuertemente la mano de su hermano- Raphael me duele!- gritaba con desesperación

Tú tienes la culpa, por no tener tu estúpida boca cerrada-

Y sin esperar contestación el mayor comenzó a salir del menor, para después volver a entrar de golpe ocasionando que varias lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y que su entrada volviera sangrar como si fuera la primera vez

Aaahh…duele…- se quejaba de dolor el menor

Ante eso Donatello simplemente cerro los ojos, sin aguantar el ver a su hermano así, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y tomo fuertemente la mano del menor al sentir como Leonardo se hacía paso entre sus piernas

Bien…es mi turno de partirte- y sin esperar más poco a poco se fue introduciendo en el

Donatello simplemente cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza, después de todo aunque Leonardo no sea un bruto como Raphael todavía le dolía que hiciera eso con él

Cuando Leonardo estuvo por completo dentro, no espero más y comenzó a moverse

Aaaahh…si…te gusta grande verdad Mikey?- preguntaba el de rojo sin dejar de moverse como desesperado dentro de su hermano menor que simplemente tenía la cabeza escondida entre el sillón y su pecho mientras que apretaba fuertemente los dientes y el agarre que mantenía con el de morado – cada…día me encanta más…hacértelo

Aaahh…aaahhh…que rico…. Verdad Donnie – gemía lleno de placer Leonardo mientras que poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas

Estuvieron ahí sometidos entre sus hermanos mayores durante 20 minutos cuando por fin sintieron ese líquido caliente dentro de ellos avisándoles que por fin…la tortura había terminado, que por fin sus hermanos se habían corrido y que todo termino, inmediatamente sus cuerpo cayeron sobre el sillón sin fuerzas y sin ganas, solo para llorar

Guau eso ha sido genial – decía Raphael mientras que se estaba- esta desahogo me ha dado demasiadas fuerzas para entrenar, ¿entrenamos Leonardo en las azoteas?}

Jamás te diría que no

Y sin más ambos hermanos salieron a la superficie para comenzar con su entrenamiento dejando ahí a sus hermanos que no paraban de llorar y de sentirse humillados y usados

 **Ajajajaajaj no le pongo FIN , porque no sé si ese sería un buen final de la historia (sé que no lo es), pero bueno ….**


End file.
